This invention relates to a combined back massage, intersegmental traction, trigger point stimulation, and active rehabilitation device. More specifically this invention relates to a new back stimulation device which is self administered, portable, compact, economically built, and comfortable to use.
Chiropractors, physical therapists, and massage therapists have long recognized the benefits of intersegmental traction, trigger point stimulation, massage, and active muscle rehabilitation in treating various back and neck related problems. Although these treatments are known to be highly effective in pain relief, they can be very expensive. These forms of treatment are of a therapeutic nature, and therefore require a multitude of visits to health care providers. It is also difficult to make patients comply with suggested exercises for rehabilitation, as a means of prophylaxis.
Intersegmental traction refers to the slight mobilization of one joint relative to the next, in the spine for instance. Trigger point stimulation refers to the goading or rubbing of specific reflex points on the body. Many of these which are present in back and neck muscles are keys to relaxing muscles.
The incidence of back and neck pain is rising significantly around the world. In the United States alone an estimated 80 million Americans suffer from back pain. In response to the obvious need to quell this epidemic in which millions of dollars in worker productivity are lost weekly, this invention was conceived. It has the potential to greatly reduce the incidence and severity of back and neck disability. This invention successfully combines back massage with intersegmental traction, widespread trigger point therapy, and muscle rehabilitation in one cost effective device.
Historically many devices have been attempted for the purpose of either strengthening the back, the neck, or for the mere purpose of administering a good massage. Some inventions were meant to produce only focal stimulation of trigger points within the muscles. A few devices were nearly successful in performing multiple functions, but in reality the designs either caused major functional flaws, or the cost of manufacture was prohibitive to widespread use.
My Combined Back And Neck Stimulator And Rehabilitation Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,188 combines back massage with a neck massage. The neck massage is provided by neck roller balls. However, drawbacks of this device include discomfort for users, leading to discontinuance of therapy and dissatisfaction with the device.
Other known prior art does not include devices that combine intersegmental traction, trigger point stimulation, massage, and active muscle rehabilitation in treating various back and neck related problems. There does exist however some prior art with scattered similarities in structure. One such device incorporates the use of foam rubber balls mounted directly on axles, with no means of preventing unavoidable erosion of the core matrix of the ball, or to provide for free and smooth rotation while the user rolls across the balls as a massage. When these aspects are considered, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,616 (Panahpour, 1989) smooth operation and practicality are lost as a result of the design. A few inventions made use of rigid axles upon which the roller device was mounted. These often call for the inclusion of journaled attachment to the supportive frame however, which necessarily increases the cost of production as well as the weight of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,556 (Keller, Jr. 1987) suggested a support frame holding oblate spheroids. These were only effective at mobilizing the vertebra themselves however, since the friction was centrally focused by the shape of the rollers. It failed to produce trigger point therapy and was not practical for neck treatment. All known prior art that is similar in function has significant drawbacks, making each impractical for widespread use or production.
The following reasons are given for the failure of previous inventions to meet the obvious need which exists in this field:
a) previous inventions lacked smooth operation when design was applied to function
b) previous inventions were too heavy for practical home application, especially motorized models
c) previous inventions involved the use of special parts or difficult manufacture, therefore making cost impractical
d) previous inventions lacked durability by design
e) previous products lacked the versatility to treat multiple parts of the body simultaneously if so desired
f) previous inventions required the assistance of a skilled practitioner for use
g) previous inventions were uncomfortable to use.
Not all of these problems apply to every prior invention in this field. However, overall, there exits a need for a device that combines back massage, intersegmental traction, trigger point stimulation, and active rehabilitation in a apparatus that maximizes the comfort of the user and is relatively easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that when properly used. will produce the combined effects of back stimulation or massage, widespread trigger point therapy, intersegmental traction, and active rehabilitation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that can be produced relatively cheaply to insure more widespread availability at an affordable price.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that when properly used, will alleviate back and neck pain, and also help to prevent return of such symptoms in the regular user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that will have a long useful life by virtue of the design and durable construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that is light weight, portable, and compact enough to be easily stored away in small spaces such as a closet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that contributes to the rehabilitation of the back by strengthening the supportive muscles when used properly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that will have a smooth operation on most surfaces, while having a means for increasing resistance to glide for rehabilitation purposes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that will comfortably support the head.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that includes a sliding head rest that slides back and forth responsive to movement of the head of a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that will produce additional resistance to glide if desired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that will optimize the massage affect by virtue of the flexibility of the roller axles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus with an optional back pad for the increased comfort of the sensitive user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back stimulation apparatus that can effectively stimulate difficult to reach, key trigger points by virtue of the round shape, variations in size, and strategic positioning and number of the roller elements.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in one exemplary embodiment of the invention by a back stimulation apparatus that includes a main frame with a plurality of back roller balls. The back roller balls revolve on axles extending between the inner sides of the main frame. The stimulation apparatus further includes a head rest portion in slidable supporting connection with the main frame.
The invention is used by having the user lie down on the apparatus with their back resting on the back roller balls and their head resting on the sliding head rest. A pair of elastic bands connected to the main frame are attached to the ankles of the user. As the user alternatingly bends and extends his or her legs, the user slides back and forth over the back roller balls. In addition, the head rest slides back and forth responsive to the user""s head moving back and forth with respect to the main frame.